Can I Kiss You?
by LilyPE
Summary: Romance novels aren't stupid. Our's would be one. A classic love story. Someday, somewhere, we would be remembered. Two names, uttered as one. James and Lily.


They were in the head's dormitories. They weren't fighting. They were minding their own businesses, in this case studying, occasionally stealing glances at each other. That is quite normal, you'd say. Two head students, studying and setting an example, such a calm demeanour, aah perfect. Well, it was perfect, and it was definitely calm. Almost like the calm before a storm. But whatever it was, it was definitely not calm. For the head students, in question, were I, Lily Evans and...wait for it, wait for it...James Potter. Hah! Now you know what I'm talking about. James Potter, that complete dimwitted pillock, a good for nothing arrogant pig, who's mere existence is the bane of mine. But right now, the only problem I have with him is...I like him. There, I have said it. Go on, judge me. Rant, rave and shout some sense into me. I know, I know, I am so stupid, Merlin. I had to go fall for the biggest prat in the history of Hogwarts, who carries more than half of his weight in that enormous head of his, after I swore, more than once that I'd rather choose the Giant Squid instead of him. In my defence, I didn't really notice his other... Uhm, assets while he was shouting about how he is the love of my life, pfft. Okay, alright. I miss that. I want him to ask me out again. One last time. Merlin, if he goes as far as saying- "Lily, will you-?" "Yes.", I blurted out. I don't know what happened to me. Oh no, no, no he's staring at me with those damned eyes. I can't even look up at him. Dammit, Lily what were you thinking? "...pass some extra parchment?", he continued, with a small, cute frown. For God's sake, Lily Marie Evans, frowns are anything but cute! "Lily?", he asked again? Was I staring at him? Oh no, does he think I'm crazy? I can feel the heat on my cheeks. Are my ears red too? I'm pretty sure that I look like a tomato now. "Lily, are you alright?", he asked concern lacing his voice. "Huh?", I finally managed to frame a word., "Oh, I'm sorry. Zoned out for a moment there. You were saying...?" Hm. Nicely played. "Parchment?" , he asked again, patiently. "Oh yeah, here." ,I passed him one. Our fingers didn't brush. There weren't tingles all over my body. Stupid romance novels. "Lily, are you sure you're alright?", James asked. Aww, look at him, always so concerned. I smiled. Blushed. Tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Of course.", I said. He nodded. James went back to his Transfiguration essay, filling the parchment with that elegant handwriting of his. No, wait, Potter doesn't have an elegant handwriting, he has a stupid untidy scrawl,my bad, sorry. I tried concentrating on Professor Flitwick's notes. After a while, I went back to observing him. His face. It had scars. A small gash under his nose, one under his chin and one on his left cheek. They kind of take away his heartbreaking perfection, yes, but they also make him look rugged and manly. I am crushing on him, very badly, there's no point denying that. His eyes are beautiful. Golden and large, yet perfectly proportioned, sheltered by those thick black curtains of lashes. His lips are full and pink, with a slight tinge of purple, from all those years of smoking. I would like to kiss those lips. Tear at them. Ravish them. Make them mine. I don't know what has come over me. I'm not exactly this perverted, in reality, I assure you. James also has cheekbones, which are to die for. But, my favourite thing on his face is his nose. I know that's very strange. But believe me when I say this, his nose has to be the most perfect nose in all Universe. That slight bend at the bottom and those perfect slope of the sides, make it fit perfectly with his face, make him look arrogant, elegant and like he means business. I love James' nose. "Why, thank you, Evans." MERLIN'S TORN, LOOSEST, SHABBIEST ROBES. How could I have said that out aloud? I couldn't have. How much had he heard? Have I completely lost my mind? Once and for all? "Although, nose, Evans? That's not generally what people notice.", he continued. I could almost hear him smirking. "We-well, I j-just, I didn't-", I stuttered and fumbled with my words. "Tell me, what's so great about my nose?", he asked. "I-uh. Your nose is perfect." , I simply said. "You reckon?" I stood up and walked over to his couch. He looked startled. I brushed my finger against his nose. James didn't say anything, just tensed up. What's wrong with this guy? Doesn't he get it? "Your nose, is aristocratic and regal, proud and arrogant, its beautiful. It sums up your personality too. Arrogant, but with an underlying beauty of sorts." I finished. When I looked up to his eyes, my heart gave up. They were so close to me, so deep. All I wanted to do then, was to lose myself in those pools of molten gold. "You think I'm beautiful?" "Breathtaking." "Really?" "Inside-out." His eyes dropped to my lips. I could almost listen to the dilemma going on in his head. I was the girl who had broken his heart, so many times in the past. He couldn't take another rejection. I needed to do something to assure him. Anything. And I did the first thing that came to my mind. "Can I kiss you?", I asked him. This was it. The moment. Seven long years. Oh my God, what is he-? Is he-? His lips were on mine. I was floating. His tongue danced with mine. I was on a high. It was exhilarating. His lips were rough. And soft. All at once. He forced himself upon me. His lips seeking dominance. He tasted...like himself. Pipes and cigars. "Yes.", he pulled away. No, no, no, come back. Don't go. And this time it was me. And there were tingles and electricity sparks. All over my body. Romance novels weren't stupid. Our's would be a romance novel. A classic love story. Someday, somewhere, we would be remembered. Two names, uttered as one. James and Lily, two bodies, hearts that beat as one. Till eternity and maybe one day more?


End file.
